The Case of the Forgotten Lover
by jdlilith
Summary: Part two of my "Undercover Lover" Story. John and Sherlock are sent to investigate an apparent suicide but what we learn about our victim and favorite consulting detective may leave John in shock. Rated M for Johnlock smut
1. Suicide

Chapter One

**A/N This is a continuation of my story "Undercover Lovers". We left the boy's off being lazy in bed after being told about a case. **

Sherlock and John walked into the crime scene two hours after DI Lastrade had contacted them. Most of the forensics had been gone over already but the body was still in place. They were in a nice, upper class, flat in the middle of London. From the simple, modern, décor as they walked in, it was easy to assume that only one person lived here, probably female. The suspicion was confirmed when walking into the back bedroom they saw a woman hanging from the fan. She looked to be in her mid-20's, in a silk nightgown. She had long rich red hair, manicured nails, and a lovely face. She looked very attractive, and John thought it was a waste that she would kill herself.

"You're late!" Lastrade yelled at them from where he was examining the body. Donovan and Anderson were also present, investigating the room for clues.

"And you disturbed me for what appears to be a suicide. And you let Anderson trample all over the crime scene." Sherlock almost seemed like he was pouting at the DI. John wondered if Sherlock would rather be in bed as well.

"We thought suicide at first as well, there is even a note. Only this flat is rented out in another name" Donovan told Sherlock as John went to look at the body. "I thought it would be best to have you take a second look" She admitted

"It's a waste of time. There isn't anything to this. There is no evidence of foul play. She simply hung herself" Anderson said, clearly not happy that Sherlock was even allowed to come to a crime scene, let alone at one and insulting him.

"Shut up Anderson, your stupidity is showing" John shot at him, Sherlock smiling. "The women was poisoned, placed up here post mortem. The bruising on her neck, or lack of bruising in this case, is evidence of that. There is a small mark under the rope, into her jugular vein, where she was injected with some poison, fast acting would be my guess. After that the killer tied her up to make it look like a suicide. They would have gotten away with it if you were allowed to run the case." John moved over to the group as he was talking and was standing beside Sherlock and in front of Anderson.

"As it is we are lucky Greg and Sally had the brains to call us" John was taking out his frustrations on Anderson, something he normally wouldn't do, but he had been enjoying the affections of a certain consulting detective and wanted to return to that.

"You're brilliant John" Sherlock said, everyone already looking stunned at John's behavior. They must have gone into full shock when Sherlock kissed John right on the lips in front of them. It was just a quick brush of lips but left John in Shock. "Just brilliant"

John turned red, hearing Donovan say something about paying up and Lastrade handing her a few notes. Apparently the Yard had been betting on if they were a couple or not. He just tried to ignore it and move on with the case.

"Umm … As I was saying, the victim also had track marks on her arms, we can conclude that she was a heavy drug user. Judging by the age of her scars she stopped about three months ago"

"The same time this flat was rented out" Donovan said, the two men were still looking in disbelief at John and Sherlock.

"Find the man renting this flat and you will be one step closer to finding your killer" Sherlock told them

"The flat is rented to a women, Caroline Spelman, she is a member of the Parliament." Lastrade read off his notes, joining back into the conversation.

"Ask her if she knows about her husband's affair" Sherlock said "Let us know what you find out" he said, turning and leaving.

"We will stay in contact, Greg" John said, going to follow Sherlock but the DI stopped him.

"Be careful with him John" Greg looked nervous. "It took a lot for him to get to this point, be patient with him. You know how fragile he is."

John smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, I'm not going to break Sherlock."

Sherlock was waiting impatiently for John outside, but at least he was waiting, that was a change. They got into a cab and headed back to Baker Street without saying a word.

-0-

The air was thick with tension when they got back to 221 b. Once the door was closed Sherlock pressed John against it, lips clashing together. It was a desperate kiss and John had no choice but to melt into it, not that he would have done any different. He could feel Sherlock's hands moving franticly to get all of John's clothes off, John responding in kind. It only took seconds for both men to be down to just their pants. Sherlock was kissing and sucking on John's neck. John knew there would be marks after this but he didn't care, he was being claimed by Sherlock Holmes, and it was hot.

John managed to push Sherlock back onto the couch, taking a second to just look at him. The heated desire in Sherlock's eyes was almost enough to undo john, but it was the pain he saw behind them that had John throwing himself on Sherlock again. He didn't know what was hurting Sherlock but he wanted to kiss the injured look in his eyes away.

He started on Sherlock's lips then kissed along his jaw to lightly bite the pulse point below his ear, earning him a gasp of delight from Sherlock. He next worked his way down to Sherlock's clavicle, lightly biting alone the bone. It was more pronounced the John like, showing how little Sherlock ate, but laying kisses along it was making Sherlock squirm.

Sherlock almost came off the couch when John ran is tongue over one of his nipples. He could hear Sherlock starting to beg, rolling his hips under John to rub his erection against John's stomach. John wasn't going to give into him yet, he slowly teased one nipple and then the other until Sherlock was almost yelling.

"Please John, I need …" His pleas dropped off on a raged cry as John reached into Sherlock's pants and pulled out what he had been waiting for.

John slowly ran his fingers over the tip and slowly along the velvety skin on the underside of the shaft. Sherlock was beyond words at this point, just rocking his hips, trying to get more friction. A little drop pf pre-cum started to pool on his tip and John leaned in to lick it. Sherlock arched of the couch "God John, more!"

John smiled, liking the taste and the reaction he caused. Slowly he took Sherlock into his mouth, just the tip, moaning around him. Sherlock was a panting, whimpering mess to Johns touches and it was a powerful feeling. John licked up the length of him before taking him into his mouth again, slowly down as far as he was able to, stroking the rest of his length with his tight hand. John started with a slow bob of his head, his free hand moving on his own erection at the same rhythm. He moved faster at Sherlock's pleas and in a short time they were both on the edge.

"John I'm going to … John I can't …" Sherlock came in John's mouth, John's name on his lips. John moaned and swallowed down everything Sherlock gave him, reaching his own release after a few more quick strokes.

John laid on the floor next to the couch, trying to catch his breath. Sherlock rolled off the couch to join him, pulling John onto his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, although to be honest I enjoyed it myself" John smiled up at Sherlock. The sad look was still in his eyes. John sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong Sherlock?"

"Candace Winter, Candy to her friends and johns. That was our victim's name"

**A/N How does Sherlock know the Victim? And the bigger question, why is he saddened by her death? Have to wait to find out.**


	2. Candy

Chapter Two

**A/N This chapter is a little shorter, I promise a much longer one next time. Please review or message me and let me know what you think of my stories.**

John gave Sherlock a light kiss before getting up. He wanted to just lay with Sherlock and enjoy what had just happened with them but could tell Sherlock wanted to work. John was happy that Sherlock was looking for comfort in him, that's what it had been, and was willing to do anything to help him.

"Well I guess you better tell me everything you know about Candy" Sherlock got up and started pacing, John sat on the floor and watched him, having a good view of his arse as he walked around in just his pants.

"You were correct about her drug use. She was a street girl, nice enough." He seemed to be having trouble accessing information on her and John figured he had deleted most of it. "She had no enemies when I knew her."

"And how did you know her?" John asked

Sherlock gave him an I-know-you're-not-that-stupid look. "It was from before I met you"

"You mean you used with her?"

"Yes John, obviously" His irritation showed in his voice as he stormed around the room.

John got up and went over to Sherlock, putting his arms around him to hold him still, lightly kissing his shoulder. "We will figure out who did this to your friend"

"She's not my …"

"She is someone you cared about, that's as close to a friend as you get" John said, cutting off the protest before Sherlock could fully verbalize it. "Time to get to work"

-0-

After hours of talking, or arguing, with Sherlock, John was finally able to figure out most of the story behind the victim. It took a lot of reading between the lines but John figured that Sherlock had most likely had a sexual relationship with Candy. For some reason that didn't bother John as much as he thought it would. He had been with women before Sherlock, whose he to say Sherlock should be a virgin. John realized while talking with Sherlock he would be almost no help. Apparently when Sherlock was high, his brain didn't retain information like John was use too. He figured that was most likely the reason behind Sherlock using. If he had a mind like that he would want it to shut off too.

What John did know for sure was … well … not much at all. Candy was well liked for a prostitute and drug user. From what Sherlock said they could rule out all her dealers and johns. She was a nice girl with a big heart that fell into the wrong crowed. John was having to remind Sherlock that he had not talked to Candy in over two years, Sherlock was beating himself up for not knowing more.

John forced Sherlock to sit down somewhere around midnight and have some tea. They had been working all day with no new leads. It turned out Mrs. Spelman had no idea the flat was being rented out and her and her husband were in the middle of a divorce, one she was on the winning side of, so she had no reason to kill his mistress. There was no evidence pointing to Mr. Spelman having an affair with Candy anyhow.

John went to bed after making sure Sherlock was comfortable, knowing he would never convince the detective to leave the work and join him. Shortly after he fell asleep he was having one of his war flashbacks. This nightmare wasn't as bad as some of the others he had. He was remembering when he got shot. Right when he felt like he was going to die from the pain he was woken by someone putting their arms around him. He jolted awake to find Sherlock was pulling John close to him.

"You're making too much noise. How can I ever think with you thrashing around up here?" Sherlock complained. He rubbed Johns back, soothing him.

"I'll try and be quieter from now on" John smiled at him. "I would never wish to disturb the great Sherlock Holmes" John was able to drift back to sleep like that, nightmare free. He really could get use to sharing his bed if it was with Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't sleep at all that night and was gone when John woke up. John was a little worried when he couldn't find Sherlock in the flat at all. John got dressed and went to the surgery. Sherlock still gone when he returned home. Sherlock was still out when John went to bed. John woke the next morning after a restful night's sleep with the smell of Sherlock in the air and a cup of still warm tea beside his bed, just how he liked it. Sherlock must have returned home at some point in the night but was already gone again. John had a bad feeling about this. Just what was Sherlock up too?


End file.
